


How I See You

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Day 2019, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Feelings, Introspection, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Alternating, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: How they see and love each other.





	1. David

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 6: Bored

To an outsider, Matteo could look incredibly bored at times. Eyes wandering, expression listless, corners of his mouth turned down. 

David knows that´s not true. In a way, Matteo does wear his feelings on his face, only he runs on a different code than most people.  
It´s easy to misunderstand, but David never could. 

To him the general consensus of how feelings are expressed doesn´t apply when it comes to Matteo. In his eyes, it was always plain to see what Matteo held underneath. It´s why he fell in love with him immediately and how he knew he did.


	2. Matteo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 2: Geeky

Matteo´s in love with a film geek. If it wasn´t David it would be intimidating. Aspiring director, effortless jock, reaching into his soul with his smile, forever fascinating, actually beautiful, his, geeky David. 

Matteo´s brain slows down around him sometimes. Like his thoughts can hardly form, and when he manages to grasp at any they stick to the top of his mouth like glue. Other times, his words come so easy, and what he really wants to say flows out of him as if it was nothing. As if David was the natural receptacle of his unrealized feelings.


End file.
